


Francis and the legendary pancake recipe

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Old Married Couple, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: The boys are still chilling in bed and now they will go make pancakes
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921342
Kudos: 6





	Francis and the legendary pancake recipe

Francis and the legendary pancake recipe

Now it was Arthur’s time to wake up first. The boys had fallen asleep yet again and now he felt warm and content on Francis’ chest. But unfortunately, all the napping was making a fuzz on his belly and he got hungry. For a second he looked up at Francis and thought that maybe he could make breakfast for himself and let Francis sleep but everyone knows how that ends up so he has to wake his man up.

” Babe can you wake up?”, Arthur lightly pushed at Francis’ arm but nothing happened.

”Baaabe pleaase I'm so hungry”, he kissed Francis and smiled while his husband stirred awake

”Ugh what time is it now?”, Francis asked while yawning and kissing back

”It is 10 am now, we slept well”

”Veux-tu du petit déjeuner, chérie?”, he asked while nipping slowly on Arthur’s neck

”Yes finally”, said Arthur while he pushed his husband away and was   
going to stand up from the bed

Suddenly something grabbed for his waist and rolled Arthur on his back while   
Francis loomed over him with a smirk. 

Francis slowly brushed a few strands of loose curls away from Arthur's forehead and lightly put his hand on Arthur's neck and said ” You are good at saying yes, but never please”

” You want me to beg for it old man?” while giving Francis a smile filled with love

”If you wish for it, then do it”

”Please”

Francis kissed Arthur’s nose and let go while Arthur was blushing

”Let’s go make pancakes”

” Okay, I’ll prepare the tea and coffee”

”Sounds lovely mon amour”


End file.
